Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital media and, more specifically, to improving startup times of streaming digital media playback.
Description of the Related Art
Digital media content distribution systems conventionally include a content server, a content player, and a communications network connecting the content server to the content player. The content server is configured to store digital media content files, which can be downloaded from the content server to the content player. Each digital media content file corresponds to a specific identifying title, such as “Gone with the Wind,” which is familiar to a user. The digital media content file typically includes sequential content data, organized according to playback chronology, and may comprise audio data, video data, or a combination thereof.
The content player is configured to download and play a digital media content file, in response to a user request selecting the title for playback. The process of playing the digital media content file includes decoding audio and video data into a synchronized audio signal and video signal, which may drive a display system having a speaker subsystem and a video subsystem. Playback typically involves a technique known in the art as “streaming,” where the content server sequentially transmits the digital media content file to the content player, and the content player plays the digital media content file while content data is received that comprises the digital media content file.